


just, us.

by seasideshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Jaebum injured his leg...</p>
            </blockquote>





	just, us.

**Author's Note:**

> it hurt me when i saw jaebum's performance even with his injured leg on mtv the show TT  
> and everything, his expression, the pain, the care from the members and also the encore resulted in this fic

Mark knows something is wrong.

Something is very, very wrong, with the way Jaebum is talking in hushed whispers with their manager.

The dead seriousness on Jaebum's face and the frown growing on manager-hyung's face confirms his suspicions.

Even more so when Jinyoung seems to have noticed the situation as well.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at Mark while nodding towards the direction of the two, but Mark can only shrug.

He's somewhat surprised, maybe, when Jaebum makes his way towards their van with another staff instead of following manager-hyung, who's walking towards them now.

Jaebum's gait seems a little off.

Mark's eyes follow his leader's movement, only snapping his attention to their manager when he hears the word "injured".

"WHAT?"

Mark has his mouth open, ready to speak, but Jackson beats him to it and so he shuts his mouth again.

"What about our activities?"

He asks instead, followed by Youngjae's worried voice.

"Jaebum-hyung needs to rest!"

Yugyeom and Bambam's head nod vigorously at that, but their manager only sighs.

"That's what I told him too, but he's stubborn. At least his injury isn't serious to the extent that he can't walk. But Mark, Jinyoung too, if you can..."

Their eyes meet, and they understand what they need to do.

Out of all the members, Jaebum listens to them more after all.

 

\--

 

Jaebum has his eyes closed, his head leaning into the headrest as he waits for the members to come in the comfort of their van.

There's a familiar dull ache at his ankle, one that Jaebum knows better than to ignore.

But they have schedules the next day, and who was he to disappoint their fans, their precious IGOT7s, just because of a little injury?

No, he will go to all of their schedules tomorrow.

The van doors open and so does his eyes, but he's mildly surprised to see from the rear mirror, Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson filling into the van.

Jinyoung and Jackson did travel in another van when they arrived before.

His eyes meet Mark's and something, maybe that unusual seriousness in Mark's eyes, compels him to shut his eyes once more.

He pretends he doesn't hear Jinyoung's whisper of his name.

Jaebum knows what they want, but he's not going to deal with them now.

 

\--

 

They lost the chance to talk about it in the van, but maybe it's their fault, maybe it's just because it's Jaebum.

If it were anyone else who was injured, Bambam, Jackson, Youngjae, Jinyoung, Yugyeom or Mark himself, Jaebum, ever the leader, wouldn't hesitate at all.

But Jaebum's the one who's injured now, and Mark and Jinyoung aren't Jaebum.

Well, there's always the dorm.

So he lets Jaebum go when they get off the van, holding Jinyoung back by the arm as they watch Yugyeom and Jackson sidle up to Jaebum, one arm each around Jaebum's waist to assist his walking.

Jaebum doesn't shake them off, even if Mark can see that all they are doing made it even harder for him to walk.

At least Jaebum looks relaxed as he teases Yugyeom along with Jackson.

 

\--

 

"Do we talk to him together?"

"Well, 2 is better than 1, especially with Jaebum."

"You know, even if it's the 2 of you, it still won't make me change my mind."

Jinyoung's face is comical when he realises that Jaebum is directly behind him, and Mark can't help but snort, earning himself a punch to the shoulder.

Jaebum maneuvers himself and plops himself down onto the sofa, where Bambam is as well.

"Whatever you say, I'm sticking with my decision."

"You are so stubborn, hyung."

Bambam butts in and Jaebum stares at him disapprovingly.

"It's true you know."

Jinyoung adds, and Jaebum turns his stare towards him.

"I know."

"Well I am stubborn too. So, don't go to the schedules tomorrow. How are you going to dance with your injury?"

Jinyoung tries, when Jackson comes and sits himself in between Jaebum and Bambam.

"Sorry Jinyoungie, but no. I can still dance, and I will dance. I'm not crippled."

And Jaebum is up and walking away, as smoothly as he can, back to his room.

"Wow he really is really really stubborn."

Jackson muses as Jinyoung sighs audibly.

Mark didn't even have time to say a word.

 

\--

 

"As your hyung, you should listen to me and stop your activities for the time being."

"As your leader, I'm telling you that I won't change my decision."

Youngjae had scrambled out of his room as soon as Mark stepped in, and now Mark's sitting opposite Jaebum on the mattress.

"This is so unfair," Mark huffs, "why are you like this?"

Why are you pushing yourself so much?

Jaebum seems to understand his meaning; he has always done.

"Because I'm still capable of performing. Because of our fans."

They both know it leans more towards the latter.

"Well then, when it gets worse you'll have to stop."

"Okay."

Jaebum's answer surprises him, but Mark decides it's better to take it than to push it.

Just in case Jaebum decides to change his mind.

"Lay down and turn over then."

"What?"

"Gonna give you a massage. Turn around, Jaebum-ah."

And Jaebum's face lights up with that blinding smile of his, and he turns over happily like a child getting his treat.

Mark climbs onto him, and starts working out the knots on Jaebum's broad back with deft hands.

"Just so you know, when I said 'okay', I meant 'okay but I'm still going to be on stage singing my parts during the performance'. I'm not going to stay behind while you guys perform."

Jaebum clarifies in between groans and sighs, before a yelp escapes his mouth when Mark decides to dig hard into a spot on his back.

He's not sorry for it, in fact, Mark decides he can use a little more force than normal.

It must have been painful, when Jaebum starts to thrash around, trying to get Mark off his back.

Honestly, Mark should have known Jaebum wouldn't compromise so easily, especially not when it comes to performing.

He is still not sorry for it.

 

\--

 

"Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum."

Mark whispers into Jackson's ear, prodding him to shout Jaebum's name as MTV The Show comes to an end.

They've won the trophy, but Jaebum wasn't there with them, having been rushed off to the hospital after dancing with his injured leg.

Mark would have liked to say "I told you so.", but the satisfied grin on Jaebum's face was enough to make those words die before they even got out of his mouth.

"I'll come back later."

Jaebum had informed him, as their manager piggybacked him past Mark, towards their van to drive Jaebum to the hospital.

"Please don't."

Mark had replied, but Jaebum had indeed returned just before they got ready to go back on stage.

Mark had sent him an exasperated look then, to which Jaebum only replied with a tired smile.

He'll just let him go then, because Jaebum is Jaebum.

Even with Mark's fretting and worrying, Jaebum is still Jaebum.

"Thank you."

Jaebum murmurs as he lets his head fall on Mark's shoulder.

"Don't mention it."

And he tries his best to stay as still as possible on the ride back to the dorm.

Mark knows he just needs to be beside Jaebum, that's all.


End file.
